


Catastrophe

by Mistatim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Gen, Puppies, Sastiel bromance, Season 9, human Cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistatim/pseuds/Mistatim





	Catastrophe

Dean entered his home after a long ghost chase. It had broken two of his knives, and gave him a five inch gash on his shoulder that would need to be sewn. He had done this hunt alone, because Sam was still recovering from the Trials, and Cas was still getting used to being human. As he walked into the bathroom, he heard an odd animal sound coming from the living room.

“Who’s there?” He called out, and, drawing his gun, he entered the room.  
“Shit shit shit.” He heard Sam say, and there was a scuffling sound.  
As he came closer, he saw Sam and Cas sitting on the floor, both facing him.  
“What’s going on?” He lowered his gun, and tucked it away.  
“Nothing.” Sam said, at the same time Cas started to say “Well, Sam and I found a pupdjsbhv------” Sam smacked his hand over Castiel’s mouth. “NOTHING” He said, firmly.  
A loud barking came from underneath a pillow.  
Dean raised an eyebrow. Sam shrugged and said “It’s Cas’s fault. I wanted to turn it into the shelter.”  
“No, Sam, you said we should keep it becausnhjv-----” He once again got a hand clapped over his mouth.  
“Leave, Sam. I want to talk to Cas, alone.” Dean said.  
Sam left.

“Look, Cas. We can’t take in everything that needs a home. We can’t pay for it, or take it to the vet, we’re never around,.....”  
“But you took me in?”  
“That’s different, Cas.”  
“How, Dean? I was broken, lost, not useful or good. I had nightmares, hell, I dreamed! I had never done any of that before! You helped me when I had fallen.” He look into Dean’s eyes, with that piercing blue glare that Dean had thought was angel mojo, but it remained after he had fallen. “Now please, help him.” He pulled the puppy out from under the pillows.  
Dean had to admit, it was good looking (For a starved shaggy thing). He didn’t know much about dogs, but if he had to guess, he would say part shetland sheepdog. A good breed.  
“Fine, Cas. you win. We got ourselves one ugly-ass son of a bitch dog. Whatcha gonna call it?”  
“Fuzzy?”  
“Oh COME ON! At least do something I won’t be embarrassed about when I gotta call him!”  
“Smoochie?”  
“You suck at this.”  
Cas smirked at him. “Cloud?”  
“Now that’s more like it.”

When Sam came back in the room, he saw Dean and Cas sitting on the couch, watching a movie. The newly named ‘Cloud’ was sitting across both of their laps, getting fed popcorn. He watched silently as Dean turned over to pat the dog. He would never show affection for him in front of Sam, so Sam said nothing as he went to the kitchen to get himself a drink, and ponder how they would tell Dean about the rest of the litter under the porch. 

He thought he should probably let Cas do it.


End file.
